nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Bike (character)
' Super Bike' is a living bicycle that appears in Super Bike. Character Super Bike is a half bicycle, half living creature that was created by Timmy wishing for it. Soon the bike started becoming obsessed with Timmy, and he had to devise a way to get rid of it. However, because of Super Bike's powers, it could not simply be unwished, but rather had to be dismantled and flushed down Super Toilet. Description Super Bike's body is a bike that is white and looks somewhat like a motorcycle crossed with a minivan. His head and body, however, has two forms. When he isn't angry or anything like it, he takes the head of a 'hunk'. There are many similarities between his upper half and Crash Nebula. But when angry or just out of sorts, his head and body can change into a large, muscular red dragon with glowing green eyes. As far as physical characteristics go, he looks much more brutal-looking in dragon form with a heavily muscled upper body with large shoulders, biceps, and a buff eight pack. He somehow hypnotizes Timmy and his eyes look swirly. Personality Super Bike has a personality that can be best described as clingy and obsessive. He uses hypnotism to prevent Timmy from leaving him for friends, or for another bike. He uses manipulation through breaking a mirror to show that he needs to be taken care of. Eventually, he resorts to becoming part dragon to either kill Timmy, or scare him back to the bike. Background Super Bike was wished up by Timmy and has a number of different functions and abilities. It is also extremely powerful, not to mention clingy and obsessive of Timmy. Because of this, even though it was created by one of Timmy's wishes, it can't be unwished due to being indestructible. However, Timmy comes up with a plan to defeat it. He tricks the bike into thinking that Timmy is just giving it maintenance; however, Timmy actually begins taking it apart. Super Bike soon figures this out and goes into a rage telling Timmy that "If I can't be your bike NOBODY can." It proceeds to chase Timmy. However, just enough of Super Bike's parts were removed so that it started falling apart. It was finally flushed down into Super Toilet. Later, it appeared in Escape From Unwish Island along with other unwishes that were defeated by Timmy. Super Bike kidnapped Timmy's parents when the unwishes decided to have revenge on Timmy. He was also one of the five unwishes that Timmy faced in the coliseum on Unwish Island. Timmy was defeated, but he came up with a plan that would benefit him and the unwishes. He then uses the Magic Copy Machine to create many copies of himself. The copies were then used to serve (and be tormented by) the inhabitants of Unwish Island. Because of all this, Super Bike and the rest of the unwishes appear to now be on friendly terms with Timmy. Super Bike made another appearance in Timmy's Secret Wish! as one of the many wishes in Hocus Poconos. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Villains Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Characters voiced by Carlos Alazraqui Category:Superheroes